The One With All The Rugby
"The One With All The Rugby" is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on February 26, 1998. Plot Rachel drags Chandler with her to the nail studio, where they bump into Monica, who has divorced her husband. Her feelings for Chandler rush back in, whilst Chandler can't stand the woman. Unfortunately for him, however, she has absolutely no intention of leaving him, so he has to resort to the very far-fetched excuse of international work travel to be able to get rid of her. Even more unluckily for him, the first place he can think of is Yemen. Janice's determination not to waste any of her time with him is such that she accompanies him to the airport with his luggage; he tries to obtain a fake ticket but ends up buying a genuine, expensive one. When Janice exclaims that she won't leave until she sees him take off, he actually boards the plane. Ross, who is dating Emily, runs into friends of hers in the City, Liam and Devon. The two are rugby enthusiasts and invite Ross for a game at the park the next day. Even though he's never played rugby before, he's keen to participate in the game, but Joey is highly doubtful that Ross will make any headway in the game. Ross is accompanied at the park by Emily, Joey and Phoebe; Emily asks the guys to take it easy on Ross, who loses no time in displaying his total ignorance of the game. When he finally gets in the game, Ross ends up blocked in the middle of a scrum on his hands. A few minutes later, he is practically reduced to rubble. However, his liking of Emily and the determination he possesses to make a good impression (together with some hints from her with regards to the others' physical weaknesses) help him inflict some of the pain back. Monica is preoccupied by a switch at her new apartment which has no apparent use. When she asks Joey, he points out that the switch does nothing, but she doesn't take his word for it and investigates further. She obtains electrical plans of the building, but to no avail; then she ends up tearing parts of the wall to try and follow the wire from the switch. Eventually she leaves the switch be, flicking it uselessly - or so it would seem for her, as the switch powers the TV at Joey and Chandler's. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green-Bing Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham-Geller Maggie Wheeler - Janice Litman Mark Thomas - Liam Adamo Palladino - Devon Robin McDonald - Ticket Counter Attendant James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: Ted Cohen, Andrew Reich & Wil Calhoun Trivia * In a proper match of Rugby Union, Ross would not have been encouraged to get in the scrum, as there were already 8 people in it which is the maximum. Instead, Ross would have been encouraged to retrieve the ball from the back of the scrum, or somewhere behind the scrum and wait for the ball to be passed to him. Also he jumps in the middle of the scrum. However, there is a referee there and a referee would never allow a player to jump in the middle of the scrum like that. * This episode marks the end of Janice and Chandler's off and on relationship. Goofs *Ross asks Joey if he remembers when they went to see ''Dances with Wolves ''at the cinema. However, that film was released in 1990, and Joey and Ross met in 1993, as seen in The One With The Flashback . * When Ross, Emily, and Joey return to Central Perk, Ross has a bloody ear. However in the next scene, his ear is no longer bloody. * In the scene with the scrum there is no rugby ball. * Emily tells Ross that one of the players isn't wearing a cup. However all jockstraps are banned in Rugby. * In the scene at Central Park Phoebe has got one, than two and then again one hair stick in her bun. * Ross mentions that when he was 4 he made his father cry when he washed his Porche with rocks.InThe One Where Joey Moves Out Jack (Ross' father) mentions he got the Porsche when he was 50. But in the series he is portrayed as being in his 60's and Ross is in his 30's. * In the scene where Chandler was buying a fake ticket to Yemen, Janice says "Is there Something Wrong? Do you have to stay?", there is a very noticable change in the video quality. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 4